Aliens vs Predator: Yautja Rebellion
by AVPfreak
Summary: After the yautja race is practically eliminated completely, one yautja warrior The last one left goes to the xenomorph planet in order to end the war for good.Rated T so far, contains violence, language, slime, gore, breif adult content.May be changed.


**Chapter one: Infestation**

Author's note:

The war between the xenomorphs (Aliens) and the yautjas (Predators) had raged for millions of after a while, both races had grown this story is basically about two warriors from seperate races, who meet while trying to single-handedly end the war.

The spacecraft practically stood still in the eternal black and white of space.A group of royal guards carried in a large pod type material.A chain of hunters stood in a straight by one the creatures bowed, paying their respects to the war had raged for centuries, but never had a king been killed by the enemy... never.

The only illumination to the room, was the small diamonds of light reflecting from the yautja's guards placed the pod on a large silver table, slightly larger than the pod of the guards typed on a computer later, a shining door slid open with a stood a warrior in black and grey stood maskless, revealing a tan face with had sharp teeth and large eyes, as well as four claws emerging from his cheeks, surrounding his mouth.

The warrior walked to the pod and pressed a red pod door opened, as if the door to a Mazda, revealing a dead had slash marks on his chest, legs, face, and warrior examined the dead king, and stared at his chest was a large hole in the senter of his rib warrior had seen this before, on a planet called put on his helmet, and gestured for the guards to get their weapons and go with him.

Two jagged 12 inch razors shot out of the forearm compartment of his motioned toward the door from which he entered, and started silver door slid closed, and the warrior and guards were floors down were a group of guards each grabbed a sword as the warrior placed his thumb on a finger scanner to a large white door slid up, and the army entered the next that room was a colony of opened oozing slime.

The warrior shook his head, this was worse than he only was there one alien aboard, there were hundreds, even were still about ninety-four unhatched eggs, each of which, the hunters either shot, or slashed open, squeezing the embryo form of the aliens to , the team of yautjas left in search of other alien shuttle was large and grey, with several windows on each of the four group split up in order to save time.

The warrior went travled to the the fourth floor, where the mourning was taking he entered, he noticed all of the mourners were pod was gone, and there was no sign of an didn't know what the creatures looked like, he only knew the wounds they left when they were noticed each maskless yautja had a white crab-like creature planted to their had no things are wiping them out.

He placed a green and silver bomb in the center of the then left, twiddling is he'd made it back to the first floor, he'd pressed a white button on his 'd seen a light on his waist turn yellow and heard it vaugley heard the upstairs explosion.

He then noticed the groups he had split-up completely wiped ship was the last yautja inhabited object in was the last knew one thing was for sure, and that was that he wasn't going to let the enemy completely destroy his people.

If he had to repopulate with a different race, he first he had to drive his enemy to the brink of was the yautja race's last was bowing his head to him, giving him the responsibility of recreateing the most powerful warrior race in existance.

Just then, two xenomorphs entered the lunged at thought to himself:This is the enemy!As he thought this, he slashed them both acid oozed out, melting some of the warriors skin off.A yellow slime poured from the had killed the two xenos and then lied down, and fell he awoke, he noticed that their was a large hole in the wall.

_**Hope you enjoyed that.I am trying to make it as good as 'd I tell you, there is a lot more slime, blood, guts, and vomit where that came from, trust me!**_


End file.
